Scar a knife and a pair of green converse
by torchwoodlover-123
Summary: Scarlett Havins was having a pretty normal day that was until a blowfish blew up her bus. She gets tangled up in Torchwood starts series 1 episode but shes been involved since before then.Goes in and out of episodes until she becomes a regular character.
1. Scarlett

Scarlett Havins was having a pretty normal day that was until a blowfish blew up the number 78 bus she took home.

Scarlett looked normal well as normal as she could be with a big plaster stuck to her face, you see she had this backwards S that had scarred her ,how it got there however will be explained later. She was about 14 and ha scruffy blonde hair that she threw into a ponytail every morning. Scarlett's real name wasn't Scarlett at all it was Scar and her last name wasn't Havins either she actually didn't know her last name, but she knew one thing she shouldn't be alive after that explosion.

Scar didn't have a house she lived at Flat Holm after falling through a sift ... no wait the rift at least that's what Gladys told her, she was the lady at the desk Scar was lucky to be going to school her mental state had been pretty crazy lately and the headaches she was getting really disrupted her day but if it meant she could be normal for once she was determined to take that chance. Scar also had a few things that most 14 year olds didn't have a knife, a gun and the ability to read minds.

That morning had been pretty normal she had woken up, threw on her uniform, had some pills, ate some toast from the food hall and caught the ferry to Cardiff and then the bus to Hill Brook High. She walked in and looked a bit out of place amongst the groups of students with impeccable uniforms and shiny black school shoes Scar had a scruffy uniform, no blazer and neon green converse on as her shoes had gone missing a few days before. She looked around for her friends Alex Tyger and Leah and found them hiding in the library discussing tactics for getting out of cross country that morning. Luckily for Scar she hadn't got a PE kit so hoped Miss G wouldn't make her do it in her converse and some ones spare kit. The usual routine of the teacher asking her why she didn't have it followed and ended with Scar wearing pink shorts and a year 10's PE shirt with her converse.

They set off near the water tower and went out towards the countryside surrounding Cardiff, Scar couldn't help noticing a figure on the rooftop nearby

_god I hope he doesn't jump I hate hearing suicidal thoughts_

being about 20 story's up Scar didn't notice the face of Jack Harkness the man who'd been coming to visit her for the past few months. Leah had gone ahead and Scar was left at the back this didn't really bother her she liked having time to think it was hard concentrating when you can hear everyone's thoughts.

She was just about to cross the road when a bus came dangerously fast round a corner and Scar could see the driver... wait a minute was that a blowfish?!


	2. A Blowfish?

**I hope this is ok for you I've added this as a half chapter kind of thing. I wanted to show that the team knew Scar already. Thank you so much for reading and thanks to ALineInTheSand for adding this to their favorites it made my day! :) Please review ~ torchwoodlover-123 **

The rest of that day was ok, school was easy for Scar as she could read the teachers mind when told off for daydreaming, she was caught doing that a lot.

When 3:30 came Scar rushed out to the bus she swiped her card and ran to the back, maybe if she wasn't rushing she would have see who was driving the Scar didn't have a phone or anything to entertain her she looked out the window, because this bus stopped at the bay many tourists used it to get there. Scar liked hearing their thoughts even in over languages that was the thing about Scar although she read people's minds she was quite smart and did the work for herself, most of the time. As they were coming down the road. Going directly to the bay Scar could hear a faint ticking an didn't notice when the blowfish opened the door she only realised something was wrong when the countdown on what she thought was a clock got to 10.

10. "Aww shit!"

9."we'll I've had a nice life while it lasted ,actually take the nice bit back"8.

"well might aswell just hide"  
hid under the seats at the back 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

Back in the Torchwood Hub  
Tosh was looking inquisitively at her computer screen

"Jack we've got an alien detected near Hill Brook High, isn't that were Scar goes?"

Jack walked out of his office and stood behind Tosh.

"Yeh it is"

Then suddenly the light detected blinked and then went out, Ianto appeared from behind the coffee machine.

"Jack there's been an explosion on a bus on Cardiff's main road"

Tosh looked up from her screen "that's were we detected the alien!"

"Suzie come with me, Owen keep an eye on Gwen Cooper, Tosh stay on the comms!"

He raced out of the hub with Suzie at his heel murmuring something about working on the knife.


	3. Saying hello to Gwen

Scar thrashed around on the hospital bed, when she woke up she realised she was being held by strong arms.

"Jack?" she looked up to see the American smiling down at her.

"Hey, I thought we'd lost you for a minute" she shifted to sit up

"Nah not that easily" A look of what Scar thought was confusion crossed Jacks face before he spoke

"Scar you should have died in that explosion we need to talk ..."

At that moment he got a call on his comms unit it was Owen

"Jack there's weevil at the hospital are you there?"

Jack sighed and smiled apologetically "Yeh I'll deal with it"

Jack planted a kiss on Scars head and ran away with Suzie at his heels.

When she saw jack again she didn't have time to ask questions he lifted her up discharged her from A&E and swiftly placed her in the back of the S.U.V. When jack wasn't looking Suzie glared daggers at her, something in her eyes said "you dare think about reading my thoughts and telling Jack I will use your knife for my purposes!"

When she got to the hub Jack placed her on the sofa and Ianto gave her some water and she soon slipped into a deep sleep. She only stirred again when Miss Gwen Cooper brought pizza, she was given instructions by Owen to pretend to be asleep and mess with the PC's head whilst they all pretended to be be honest Scar didn't need to pretend she was tired and fell asleep instantly and then awoke to hear Owen emphasise the doctor part of his name.

"Doctor Owen Harper thankyou" _God Harkness I didn't go to medical school for nothing._ Scar grinned at what she had heard but then realised what she was doing and stopped. Swung her legs off the small sofa and stood up, she realised she must have looked a bit odd stood there in a school uniform and luminous converse, ah well she was odd anyway! As Jack introduced the rest of the team she just stood there and looked sheepish with her hands in her too-big-but-flat-holm-doesn't-do-fittings-camouflage-jacket. Gwen looked at bit nervous when Jack gestured to Scar and introduced her, well it was to be expected its not everyday you meet a fourteen year old within an underground secret but not so secret alien hunting organisation with a backwards s on her face. Scar nodded after the mighty captain had spoken "And this is Scarlett she's our eyes in the outside world" "Hey" Scar raised a hand and waved. "But you shouldn't be telling me this" Scar thought to herself

_no Gwen no we shouldn't we really shouldn't..._  
The next time she saw Gwen would be when she had a gun pointed at her head and not surprisingly to Scar Suzie would be on the other end of it.

Scar was alone and a bit naffed off, if that stupid bloody blowfish hadn't decided to get wired and blow up the bus she'd still be in school, hell! She'd still have Leah, just because a fish wanted a joy ride and made the country and whoever cared believe she was technically dead she couldn't see her best friend or be normal. So lately she'd taken to staying in Cardiff at night and staying with Jack and this night was no different expect this time when she walked out on the plas she saw two figures Gwen and ... Suzie! What the actual hell! She sent a quick text to Jack on her brick of a phone that since she'd been blown up she apparently needed:

Text to Jack :)  
Quick Suzie on the plas CCTV camera 6!

Scar walked into the shadows and waited. After about ten or fifteen minutes. A gunshot rang out and scar ran not out of the dark shadows but just close enough to see Jacks lifeless body on the floor, and then close enough to see his now very full of life self get up and tell Suzie to put the gun down. A second gunshot rang out now it was Suzies body on the concrete. Scar looked down at her hands and noticed the faint orange glow. She quickly snapped out of it and ran to Jack.  
"Jack are you ok?!"  
Jack placed his hands on her shoulders as she was rocking with some momentum  
"Yes now go to the hub I'll be back but I need to talk to Gwen first"  
Scar nodded and then ran to the elevator  
Scar knew it would change from the moment Jack said those words in the boardroom  
"We will be employing Gwen Cooper"  
Jack was right everything would change..


	4. The betrayal of Ianto Jones

Scar was having nightmares not just monster under the bed nightmares, but well more like monster in the hub nightmares. Weeks had passed since the bus "incident" and Scar was still naffed off and just stayed in flat holm because she might be seen on the mainland, she had no use for the plaster anymore and to be honest people in flat holm wouldn't exactly judge. They were all mental.

Text to J Harkness:  
What is going on at the hub Scars feeling ill and that only happens when you've go yourself into shit!  
Gladys

Text to Jack :)  
Ignore Gladys I'm fine but you dare kill Ianto and I will never speak to you again p.s don't ask how I know :)

There were not texts back that night but the next morning Scar ran to the ferry and then the hub. As expected no one was in so she grabbed her money that he had left the other day and ran to Ianto's flat. She watched out for the SUV and sure enough it was there so she decide to make a detour to the Chinese round the corner.  
Being able to dig into people's minds had various advantages such as knowing your friends favourite meal on the menu.  
She ran back to the block of flats and knocked on the door.  
Jack opened it  
She held up the carrier bags  
"I bought food"

Ianto was asleep on the sofa sleeping pills were in the opened pot on the table. Scar looked at Jack an sighed  
"So let me guess cyber woman In the hub?"  
Jack nodded before speaking  
"Scar we need to talk" But before he got any further she interrupted him

"Me first" she walked to the small kitchen and put the Chinese on plates, she put Ianto's in the microwave for later.  
She leaned against the kitchen counter  
"Do you remember visiting a planet with the doctor after stitching  
Ianto up because he'd been scratched by a weevil the day before"  
Jack nodded not sure we're this was going  
"And you know how whenever you say I need a medical something happens so you have to postpone it and never get round to it"  
Jack nodded again  
"And you know how I always "feel" ill when something happens concerning you or Ianto"  
Jack nodded and sipped his drink  
"We'll it's because when you went to that planet it was messaline and you fell into that generator"  
Scar swallowed  
"You and the doctor touched it and because you had Ianto's DNA on you it created a timelord/human/immortal hybrid"  
Jack's jaw dropped  
"You mean?!"  
Scar nodded and pointed to her chest  
"Hey dad!"


	5. A new home

Ianto dropped his glass and Jack turned to the doorway of the kitchen  
were Ianto was standing and as Ianto was Ianto he immediately cleaned it up, trying to get his head around what he had just heard.  
"Ianto are you ok?" Scar walked over and picked up the glass and then sat down with him on the sofa.  
"Umm yeh just a bit much for one day so does that mean I'm your .. You know"  
Scar handed him some water and nodded  
He looked over the top of the glass  
"Sleeping pills?"  
Jack answered  
"Yeh"  
"Cool" Ianto didn't seem bothered by this and slept for three hours whilst he was asleep Jack and Scar talked.  
"Soo umm sorry for that bombshell it's just you must be tired of secrets by now"  
Jack ran a hand through his hair  
"I must be such a hypocrite"  
Scar raised an eyebrow  
"Ya think?"  
"Anyway before you said you knew what had happend in the hub, how?"  
"We'll umm I can hear everything your thinking and basically dig into your head so I know everything about you"  
"We'll ok then that's a bit scary"  
Jack then realised what this meant  
"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND SUZIE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"  
"I can't get involved Jack it could change timelines, the whole world could end, it's like when you made the team stay in the hub because you didn't want them to run into the old version of you that time" She was of course talking about when the mayor of Cardiff was a slitheen and the rift kind of went awol

Jack seemed to have calmed down  
"Right ok I get it, so you basically have three dads?"  
"Yep pretty much"  
"So it'll get confusing calling me dad and Ianto tad right?"  
"Am I ok to stick to Ianto and Jack for now?"  
Jack nodded  
"Right we both get back to the hub and have Owen check on Ianto in the morning"

And with that the immortal and the alien walked out of Iantos flat and to the night

Back at the hub Scar had sat down on the sofa and was sipping her water and staring at the pills in her hand. Jacks voice snapped her out of her daze.  
"Hey you ok?"  
"Kind of"  
"Headache?"  
"Yeah"  
Jack moved next to her  
"I could take care of your headaches and keep and eye on you properly you know if you wanted"  
Scar murmured a yeah before understanding what he said  
"Do you wanna live with me at the hub?"  
Instead of responding Scar threw herself onto Jack and into a hug  
"Yes yes and yes!"  
Jack smiled his rare true smile and then stood up and untangled himself from Scar.  
"Right then follow me my lady"  
He bowed and held out his hand grinning mischievously  
"I would be delighted to follow someone as noble as Captain Harkness" she curtsied and took his arm. They both burst out laughing and he lead her through the winding walkways of the hub until they went through the archives which just a few hours ago had such a different atmosphere, they ended up at a small room that contained a small bed, a wardrobe and a desk. As Scar got closer to the bed she could see that the headboard had Skar written on it in galifreyan

"Jack how did you know what my name was in galifreyan you didn't even know I was a timelord until a few hours ago"  
"I didn't, I was sold it by a soothsayer a while ago he said I'd need it, I guess he was right"  
Scar walked towards the desk and sat down then spun the hair towards Jack  
"Jack I know this is a strange question but if I have a wardrobe what will I put in it, I only have what I'm wearing and my uniform"  
Scar was wearing scruffy black jeans and her orange top that had a rip in the sleeve with her converse of course.  
"Scar I get paid more than I need every month you'll get half of that and tomorrow you can go shopping as long as you keep your phone on"  
Scar for the second time that day tugged Jack into a hug and pulled away with a big grin on her face.  
"Shit! Gladys doesn't know!"  
Jack placed his hands on her shoulders  
"Already sorted"  
"Ohh ok" Scar yawned and rubbed her eyes  
"Right bed I think, are you ok to do Ianto's jobs whilst he's on suspension?"  
Scar nodded shoved of her shoes and practically fell into bed and the best night sleep she'd have in a long time.  
When Scar woke up her phone told her it was 7 she yawned and dragged herself up to the hub were Jack was in his office. She called up to him  
"Jack I'm going to check on Ianto!"  
He opened the door  
"Scar it's 7 he might be asleep"  
"Nah Ianto'll be up by the time I get there ill detour by costa, ill use my bus money!"  
By way of saying ok Jack nodded and closed the door again.  
Scar ran out the hub and across the plas instead of stopping at the local coffee shop she hailed a cab and payed. After about half an hour it stopped outside an old cottage that looked small but quite lived in the owner of that cottage was a certain Ianto Jones.


	6. More secrets!

Scar shoved the spare key in the lock and walked in. The warmth of the house hit her as she walked in the sound of the CD player blasting out The Fray came from the small kitchen at the back of the house.  
"Ianto! I bought you coffee"  
A slightly tired but surprisingly happy Ianto ran into the hall wearing jogging bottoms and a white T-shirt and pulled Scar into a hug.  
"Well you seem happier considering the events of yesterday"  
Iantos face fell a bit  
"Yeah well I need to move on she was dead long before this"  
"And I apologise for that secret thingy"  
"It's ok I had my suspicions, but you didn't tell Jack my other secret when you said about being a human/timelord/immortal"  
Scar shrugged  
"Yeah well that can be the one you share with me and the moon"

Ianto sniffed upwards  
"Oh yeah I made breakfast!"  
And with that he ran into the kitchen with Scar following behind.  
She took in the smell of bacon and realised the other secrets Ianto must've been hiding.  
"You know that's why Jack thought the flat wasn't lived in, you must live here most of the time!"  
Ianto nodded and flipped the bacon and then placed it neatly on plates, Scar put them on the table.  
Ianto sat down and before scar had so much as glanced at her plate his had been cleaned. Scar stared in shock  
"Wow your cravings are that bad?!"  
Ianto nodded  
"The full moons tomorrow"  
"Ahh, so are you going running tonight?"  
Ianto pulled an isn't it obvious face  
"Well duh!"  
Suddenly Scars mobile rang and she flipped it open  
" Owen what do you want?" She demanded  
"Well aren't you a ball of sunshine this morning Scarlett"  
Scar growled she hated when he called her the cover name  
"What Do you want?"  
"We'll I'm outside teaboys flat and neither you or him are in"  
Scar rolled her eyes  
"Yeh look he's with me we're both fine and were at his house on the outskirts of Cardiff, tell Jack that if he wants to check on Ianto he can cause his address is in his file"  
Owen sounded taken aback by this news  
"Oh ok I'll tell him"  
In a few hours Jack pulled up in the SUV and stayed for a while awestruck by the twos friendship.  
The questions about Scar and Ianto being friends started on their way back to the Hub.  
"So you have a spare key to Iantos house?, I didn't even realise he had a second house!"  
Scar rolled her eyes it reminded Jack of Ianto.  
"That's because you don't read our files and I have a spare key because your not the only person that visited flat holm , we became friends"  
"Ohhhhh cool, so shopping I'll drop you off at the plas, ok?"  
"Yeah thanks Jack for everything I mean it really I do"  
She hugged him and then drew her jacket tighter around her.  
Jack dug into his pockets and pulled out an envelope  
"Right we'll here's your money it's about £200 so get what you want and the rests at the hub I need to get back before Owen blows something up"  
Scar just stared at the money in her hands until Jack reached out and ruffled her hair he nodded his head towards the door.  
"Go on then"  
Scar grinned and hopped out the car.  
.


	7. Update :)

**Well hi come here often ;) yes I do think I'm funny just joking sorry about that but this is just to say that the last three chapters are a bit late cause I had writers block sorry and they came all at once because I wrote alot on holiday ~TORCHWOODLOVER-123**


	8. Running

When she arrived at the hub a couple of hours later she had 5 bags and new converse in her feet green of course.  
She walked into the main area of the hub and saw Owen moaning so to stop him acting like a prat for the rest of the day she headed for the coffee maker when shed made everyone's usual she walked up to we're Owen was swinging aimlessly in his chair and handed him his coffee.  
"About bloody time"  
"Great to see you aswell Owen"  
"Hey Gwen"  
She passed the coffe to Gwen and watched her sip it carefully and then smile  
"Hi Scar nice shoes"  
"Oh ta how's Rhys"  
"Good him an bannana boat got pissed yesterday so it was quite funny watching him leave with a hangover"  
Gwen had become more used to seeing Scar around the hub it had made her nervous at first but the copper soon got over it.  
Scar laughed and then made her way over to Tosh's station  
"Hi Tosh"  
Tosh turned around and accepted the cup with a warm smile  
"Hi Scar how's Ianto?"  
"He seems better but you never know what he's like on the inside"  
Tosh nodded and then returned to her work.  
The last stop on the coffee round was Jacks office, she knocked  
"Hey Jack "  
Jack looked up from the report he was writing on the cyber woman incident.  
"Hi did you buy much?"  
"Yeah actually, thanks Jack"  
"No problem"  
"Umm I was thinking of seeing Ianto tonight he goes running and said I could go with him is that ok?"  
"Yeah of course I'll drop you off"

Scar practically sprinted down to her room and put her stuff away. She shoved her gun in the waistband of her jeans and ran to the main area of the hub. She spent the next three hours sorting out the archives and doing the coffee run.  
"No one realises how much Ianto does" Scar and Jack were in the SUV on the way to Ianto's.  
"Yeah before we hired him we had lots to do plus the archives were in a mess and my coffee was terrible!"  
Jack looked out the window  
"Still is"  
They pulled up outside Iantos house they could see he was in because the lights were on and the house gave off a warm glow.  
Ianto opened the door and then grabbed his trainers and they were off, all the frustration and stress was gone within half an hour of running and they were both running at full speed in their human forms.  
It was only when they passed a stream that Ianto transformed from the Welshman that wears suits to a strong werewolf and it wasn't long after that scar did the same the only thing making them look different was Scars back wards s that was still showing on her wolf form.  
"Ianto how come you don't just transform now rather than on the full moon?"  
Ianto stopped running and turned around  
"Because its involuntary on the full moon and we have to but now we can do it if we choose"  
They ran together for about 2 hours they ran over the hills not noticing the SUV that was close by.

Jack pulled up outside the house did he just see wolves? he looked out his window again and saw two bounding over the hills one with a dark brown coat sprinting in front and the other with a lighter shade if brown and a patch of black on its legs he spotted the shape of a backwards s on the left side of its head.  
Strange he thought I wonder were Ianto and Scar have got to

At this point Scar and Ianto had changed back and were racing eachother to the house  
"Your so slow Scar"  
"Hey! I lived on messaline we didn't have much room to run you know!"  
They slowed near the SUV  
"Hi Jack I didn't know we'd be that long sorry the time just kind of got away from us" Ianto apologised  
Jack was still confused about the two wolves  
"Uh.. Yeh sure.. Fine"  
Scar stepped closer to him  
"Are you ok Jack?"  
He straightened himself and regained his confidence  
"Yeah if Scar wants she can check on you tomorrow if you want"  
Scar looked up  
"Yeah cool"  
The ride back to the hub was silent Jack had a lot on his mind such as who the two wolves were Scar heard his thoughts and became nervous  
_No more secrets god he's gonna be annoyed when do we tell him though?_

The next few days were tough Jack seemed to be on their tails literally the full moon was hard because Scar and Jack were weevil hunting it was all Scar could do to mentally make the weevil to move around the corner so she could transform for a half an hour and eat it before Jack caught up. Unfortunately for Ianto and Scar the day for finding out came sooner than they thought. Scar was tidying up and suddenly collapsed and before she fell she said  
"Call Ianto"  
Jack ran over  
"Tosh call Ianto"  
Owen ran over and took her pulse  
"What the hells happened now"  
Ianto heard the phone ringing and picked it up  
"Hello"  
"Ianto it's Jack Scars collapsed we need your help what's wrong with her?!"  
"Oh shit well umm bring her round ill explain then"  
All of the team climbed into the SUV with scar in the middle being held by Gwen and Tosh, Ianto was waiting outside wearing jeans and a white top he looked very different to the Ianto the team knew . Tosh was the first to approach him she hugged him tightly  
"Hi how are you?"  
Ianto pulled away with a smile on his face  
"Good thanks"  
He nodded at Owen Jack and Gwen  
"Right explanation now Ianto you have enough secrets its time to share some!"  
Ianto nodded and picked an unconscious Scar up in his arms and walked through the house.  
"Ok but it's easier to show you"  
He led them to his basement by going through his kitchen Owen noted the tablets an made a mental note to check his file later.  
He put scar on the battered sofa and stood in the centre of the room surrounded by a very confused  
Torchwood team then in a split second he transformed into his wolf form  
"What the fuck!"  
This came from Owen who was stood there gobsmacked  
Jack put his hands on his hips and looked in amazement  
Whilst Tosh and Gwen moved closer to get a better look  
Tosh spoke first  
"Wow.. Can I , I mean can I you know"  
Ianto moved his head and Tosh stroked him, by this time Scar had woken up and was watching Owen amazed at how speechless he was.  
Ianto transformed in to his human self  
"I wasn't scratched by a weevil the day you patched me up, I was scratched by a werewolf"  
"So it was you the other day!"  
Jack shouted making Owen jump and snap out of his daze  
"Wait you let Jack patch you up, were was I"  
"You were probably hungover and unreachable" came a voice from the corner.  
The team all turned to were Scar was stood rubbing her head.  
Ianto ran out the room and to the kitchen he grabbed a green liquid and tossed it in a flask to Scar.  
"What does this do?"  
Ianto moved to the sofa  
"It helps I promise"  
Jack moved over to help and Owen stared  
*They're all too matey with each-other*  
"Oi happy families I know I'm not a genius but what is going on with you lot?!"  
Jack stood up  
"I'll explain later Owen" he glared at him  
Gwen moved over to where the others were gathered  
"Wait so Iantos a werewolf and Scar is what then?"  
"Scar is my daughter genetically at least that's all for now as I said I will explain later" the later was a shout and the team backed off they knew Jack enough to know when he was angry.  
Owen held up his hands in surrender and they wandered up through the house and to the SUV.  
Another ride back to the hub was filled with silence  
It had been about an hour since the team minus Ianto had gotten to the hub and a string of swear words had made Jack emerge from his office and look towards the medical bay.  
Owen was banging about saying swears not even Jack had heard before Scar and Tosh were stood on the stairs looking amused and Gwen was shocked.  
"Fuck ,shit, bugger, bastard,bollocks,that dickhead, bloody crap!"  
"What the hell Owen"  
"Why the fuck weren't his torch wood one files given to me Jack?!"  
"I dunno never seen them"  
" Because It seems our tea boy is bi polar plus suicidal"  
He got out the file and started to read  
Mr Jones was given a physical and it was observed that he had burns slash cuts over his body that was not usually seen out side of his clothes we think that they are self inflicted.  
Mr Jones has indicated signs of severe depression and is highly bipolar if any traumatic events are to happen to Mr Jones he is to be put on suicide watch.  
Owen stood hands on hips  
"So Captain Jack bollocks do we think our Ianto is suicidal after past events?!"  
"Yes" Scars voice was quiet she was sat with her head in her hands  
Owen turned as did the rest of the team but before they could question her she had gone, picked up the SUV's keys and ran from the hub.


	9. Saving Ianto

"Umm how does she know how to drive?!"  
Owen looked at Jack  
"I'll explain later"  
They ran to the plas and watched the SUV speed off.  
Owen grumbled  
"Too much bloody explaining needs doing"  
They crammed into Tosh's blue ford focus and followed the SUV.  
Scar was scared very scared, god knows how good Ianto could lie even he fooled her with his thoughts, well he had a low level of physic, you learnt it a torchwood 1.  
She jumped out the car and hammered on the door  
"Ianto Jones open the door or I swear to Galifrey I will do it myself and it will involve a hammer!"  
She waited and waited until she remembered the spare key in her pocket.

The hallway was empty she sprinted into the kitchen she couldn't hear any thoughts  
"Shit!"  
She ran to the bathroom Ianto was on the floor a bottle of pills in his hand,she took his pulse  
"Holy crap!"  
He had none she sat for a moment thinking of what to do until she heard Jack burst through the door  
"Jack quick shoot me!"  
Jack stopped in his tracks  
"What?"  
"Shoot me"  
"But why?"  
"Just do it or Ianto dies!"  
Without hesitation he fired and an orange glow surrounded Scar she leant down and touched Iantos wrist and watched him gasp before she fell.  
Ianto sat up and then fell down and Jack grabbed him.  
Then he woke up  
"Hey" he said weakly  
Jack slapped him lightly on the arm  
"You idiot you could of died!"  
"That's kinda what I was aiming for"  
Beside him Scar gasped and sat up and looked at Ianto  
"You bastard!" She smiled though  
Owen ran up the stairs  
"Idiot I know I'm supposed to hate you but for god sake never do that again!"  
Then Tosh ran in and grabbed him then shook him then hugged him  
As did Gwen after her  
"Scar go to the SUV please and bring it round the front Ianto you've just got yourself on suicide watch Owen you will check up on him tomorrow and we will also be explaining everything tomorrow" Jack reeled off the orders.  
Scar returned and the others left leaving Ianto and Scar alone she hugged him and then whispered  
"You know I know if you even think about it please don't"  
He nodded as she walked out.  
Jack grabbed her as she walked out the door  
"Never do that again!"  
She nodded  
"Ok tomorrow they want answers they deserve answers ok?"  
"Yeah "  
The next morning brought many surprises to the team an many swear words to Owens mouth.  
Jack explained everything apart from being immortal and mind reading, well some things are better left unsaid  
"Are you sure she's an alien slash werewolf type thing"  
Owen jabbed a finger towards Scar  
"Cross my hearts"  
"Prove it then"  
Owen still disbelieving  
"Fine!"  
She transformed  
Owen again was speechless an then after a few minutes simply said  
"Yep ok then"  
And walked off slightly dazed  
Scar transformed back  
"Is he ok?"  
Jack nodded  
"He usually takes it like that or swears alot"  
The girls didn't seem affected by this  
Well Gwen did but Tosh just said that shed expected this she had been at torchwood long enough to get used to it. Gwen just stood there and looked disbelieving she went to talk but then couldn't find the words so instead walked out  
Scar stood up  
"That went better than I thought"  
Jack leaned back  
"Yeh I guess right back to work I think!"  
He walked out the room and all returned to normal for next few weeks, well by normal I mean Ianto hadn't killed himself and Owen hadn't killed Jack.


	10. She Kissed Me!

"You shouldn't be here"

Scar was trudging up the stairs when she heard this but then stopped when she heard the second voice.

"Neither should you"

"What've you got?"

"Funny sort of weather patterns"

Ianto was back! As she crossed the hub she thought of the dream she had shared with Jack, Ianto's week back would certainly be anything but patterns, fairies and weird rose petal dreams?

She sat through the meeting and listened to Gwen ramble on about the Cottingly fairies Leah had done the project on it at the start of the year it was kinda how they became friends really.

"I blame it on magic mushrooms"

"What you do In private is none of our business"

Scar looked at Ianto

_It seems to have become_

Iantos eyes met with Scars and she looked at the table. Scar raced to the weapons room Jack wandered down about half an hour later to see her throwing knifes a very angry expression on her face.

"You ok? Cause you kind of leaped out of that meeting"

She stopped and answered

"Bloody blowfish"

"You could just go and tell her your alive, I could just get Tosh to make us a cover story"

He came from behind and took the knife from her grasp she turned to face him

"But she'd be really angry I doubt shed believe me"

Jack considered this for a moment

"Well then at least you tried but if your that upset about it I could just leave it"

Scar picked up the knifes and thought for a second

"You're sure about this?"

Jack nodded and Scar , dropped the noise and bolted out of the weapons room like a rocket.

About an hour later she walked through the cog doors holding her cheek

"She slapped me!" Owen looked up from his work and laughed

"Hold the sarcastic comments Harper"

Ianto passed her some coffee she smiled as she took a sip "Thanks, are you ok?"

Ianto just nodded his thoughts were guarded he'd been doing this lately if Scar wanted she could dig into them but she knew when to respect his privacy.

"She slapped me though that I did expect but then she.. She.."

Ianto raised an eyebrow "She what?"

"She kissed me!"

Owen by this point had his hands on the autopsy table and was laughing like a hyena but then he heard that and just smiled no one had any idea how to deal with this, not even Scar so she instead ran down to the weapons room again on her way she shouted

"Don't tell Jack! I know it was your plan of action Owen!"

Owen held his hands up in surrender. When Jack and Gwen arrived back later Scar was still in the weapons room. Gwen was the first to notice her absence

"Where's Scar?"

Tosh brought up the CCTV of the weapons room it showed Scar with a bow and a few arrows a determined look on her face.

Gwen raised an eyebrow she didn't understand

"It means she feels... well she doesn't know how she feels"

Tosh explained

"What?" Gwen still had no idea what she meant. Owen ran up the steps and joined the group, listening to Tosh

"Depending on what weapon she uses depends on how she feels knifes means angry swords means conflicted and she shoots things for fun"

Gwen slowly nodded and then Owen cut in

"It's pretty mental if ya ask me"

"What's pretty mental?"

Jack walked into the hub, well when I say walked I mean strode this was Jack after all.

"That!" Owen jabbed a finger at the screen

"Right but what does the bow and arrow mean?"Gwen was still confused.

"It means you should all fuck off and leave me alone! I'm not a little kid! In fact I'm older than you Owen!" In all the commotion no one had noticed that Scar was no longer on the small screen, for she was now in fact behind them.


End file.
